Turned
by Persephone LoM
Summary: Set in season 3, Offspring. Darla shows up but she's not pregnant and she turns all of Angel's friends, he's devastated and he's so depressed he goes purely dark, Angelus doesn't take over his body,he just goes becomes Dark Angel.Lets Paint the town red!
1. Darla's Return

**Title: _Turned_**

**Author: _SylviaMoon_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any characters in the Angelverse. David Greenwalt and Joss Whedon do._**

**Couples: _A/C (Main), G/F, Etc. I might mix up couples and stuff 'cause vampires are sexual beings. Like maybe a F/W or C/G moment, but it would just be pure smex, ya know..yeah..heh_**

**  
Summary: _Set in season 3, Offspring. Darla shows up but she's not pregnant and she turns all of Angel's friends, he's __devastated__ and he's so depressed he goes purely dark, Angelus doesn't take over his body, he just goes becomes Dark Angel._**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Angel does not become Angelus, he just goes dark. Like Dark Angel. But not all weird and sarcastic like Angelus. 'Cause he's Angel, just, his soul is like..screwed up I guess? Like in season 2 during his beige period sort of. Anyways, READ.**

Everyone was shocked to see Darla enter the lobby of the Hyperion.

"Hello, lover." She grinned, smiling at Angel.

"Darla!?" Cordelia was shocked to see her back, she had after all, dissapeared with out word. She had automatically assumed she had died somehow. What was she doing back so suddenly?

"Dear lord.." Wesley removed his glasses, wiping them on the small cloth he had in his pocket.

"What-are you doing here?" Angel backed up slightly, causing the rest of his friends to back up also.

"Thought I'd drop by. I went to San Fransisco for a while, but that place is just so boring. Why be there, when I can torment you here? I see the whole gang is here..New player?" Darla looked over at Fred, smiling. Fred widened her eyes, and Gunn stepped in front of her.

"Get out of here." Angel turned to his friends briefly, looking back at Darla.

"No need to alarm them. I'm not going to kill any of you..yet. I'll see you later lover." She laughed, her red lipstick standing out on her pale face. Her blonde hair neat, straight down just a little bit below her shoulders. She swiftly turned and headed for the door, to be grabbed by Angel. Wesley hadn't even blinked before seeing him dash across the room. Angel spun her around and vamped out, punching her in the face swiftly. She laughed in response, and grabbed Angel by the throat, throwing him to the wall. He jumped back up on to his feet, but she had ran out, the Hyperion doors just closing shut.

"..Dear lord.." Wesley stated again, furrowing his eyebrows at the quick scene that had just taken place.

"Everyone sleeps over at the hotel tonight, I'm not letting anything happen to you guys."  
"What? Why!? No! I have a ghost. He can help me. Plus, she's never been in my home. No invitation. But here she has an invitation since I don't live in any of these rooms! So, she could easily eat me." Cordelia babbled. Angel paused a moment, considering it.

"Fine. Everyone can stay at their homes, but I'm driving you. Fred, while I'm driving them, stay in your room, and no matter what don't open the door to your room or invite Darla in, in any way." Angel warned her, speaking firmly.

"Promise. I'll go right now!" Fred jogged up to her room.

"No need to drive me, I got my stake. I'm cool." Gunn nodded his head at Angel.

"No, I'm driving all of you. I can't risk it. I won't."

"Angel, man it's-" Gunn halted during his sentence when Angel growled in frustration. "Alright, fine, you win." He put his hands up, and backed up a few steps. Angel walked over to the counter, and took his keys out of the small drawer.

"Let's go." They followed him out to the car, Angel was careful as he stepped, inhaling deeply to make sure her scent wasn't near.

"Shot gun!" Cordelia squealed out, pushing Gunn out of the way, and jumping over the car door, and getting in the passenger seat. Neither of the men argued, and got in to the backseats, just as Angel started the car.

"Remember-"

"Don't ever open your door for Darla, don't invite her in, and don't let her eat you, blah blah blah. We know, Angel." Cordelia interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Just be careful."

"Last time Darla was in town she didn't go after any of us. So why should we care now?" Gunn asked, crossing his arms.

"You heard her. She said she wouldn't kill us..yet. Emphasis on the yet."

"Perhaps she was trying to frighten Angel."

"Wes, why would she want to just scare him?" Cordelia asked, still looking forward on to the dark road, the head lights brightening her view.

"To distract him in to only protecting us, so that he isn't determined to kill her, as much as keep us safe."  
"But, what would be the point in coming back to L.A then?" Gunn asked, looking over at the ex-watcher.

"Valid point."

"You guys, it doesn't matter if what she wants right now, either way, I'm focused on your safety. Stop arguing." Angel pulled up at Wesley's apartment.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Wesley nodded at them, opening the car door and closing it softly. Angel made sure he at least entered the apartment building before pulling away.

"I can't believe Darla's back. This doesn't mean you're gonna fire us and go local again does it?" Cordelia looked at him, clearly worried.

"No, I would never do that."

"Again. You mean again." Gunn spoke from the back seat.

"Right.." Angel said so quietly that only he heard himself. Soon, they arrived at Gunn's place, and Angel pulled up in front of it.

"Thanks, man. Only took forever. See you at work." Gunn jumped out of the car and walked inside of the building. Angel drove away, the rest of the ride was mostly silent.

"You gonna be okay? This is probably, hard for you."

"I'm just..I'll be fine, Cor."

"No you won't. Don't bottle yourself up again Angel. That's what caused you to go all nutty and fire the only people who wanted to help you."  
"No, that wasn't the reason."

"Then what was?" Cordelia asked softly. She swallowed, clearing her throat. Thinking about the time when Angel had fired them, and when they were on their own, always hurt her to think about.

"I didn't want to hurt you guys. Physically. I knew if I continued down that path that I _would _hurt you all. And I couldn't.."

"Oh..It's going to be alright. I promise. As long as you don't lock yourself up in a dark room all day, everything will be super cool, with all of us. You're my best friend. I won't let you give up." She flashed him her huge smile, making him smile a little bit. He pulled up at her building.

"How do you do that?" He asked her.

"Do what?" She put her hand on the door handle to get ready to get out.

"Make me smile like that?"  
"Magic. I'm Cordelia Chase, remember? I can make anyone smile." Cordelia smiled at him again, and he chuckled quietly.

"Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." She got out of the car, and he tugged on her wrist.

"Hey." He spoke firmly.

"Yeah?"  
"I mean it." He looked at her with worry in his eyes, making sure he understood her. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't be able to deal. He had just recently realized that he was in love with her.

"I will. I promise."

"I'm walking you inside your apartment." Angel turned off the car and got out.

"Angel, I think I can walk up one floor in the building to get to my apartment."

"I won't risk it. Come on." She knew he wouldn't budge, and rolled her eyes. They both silently walked to the building, and went inside. He followed her up the steps to her door.

"Okay. Bye." She smiled at him, turning to face her dor.

"Uh Cordy.." Angel knew that he loved her now, and so badly wanted to tell her. Especially if something happened to him, or worse, her. She needed to know, it was eating at him.

"Yeah?" She spun around.

"I know this is..sudden..and really well strange..It's just. I know a lot has been going on, and I know that you think that-"

"Spit it out."

"Uh..okay..well. I'm in love with you."

"Come again?" She blinked rapidly.

"I'm in love with you, I don't know when this really happened..I just. I was talking to Fred earlier, and I guess...I just..Realized it. I think I've been in love with you for a while but just realized it recently.." He cleared his throat and looked around at the ceiling, floor, sides, anywhere but at her. After a moment he lifted his gaze to her eyes, she looked shocked.

"I-I love you too.."

"What?"

"I love you too, Angel.." She bit her bottom lip.

"You do?" She nodded at him slowly, being able to tell that this was about to be a little bit of an ockward moment.

"When?"

"I'm not sure either.." He interuppted her by kissing her sweetly on the lips, deepening it by running his tongue on her bottom lip asking for permission to kiss her deeper. She opened her mouth in acceptance, and roughly kissed him back, her tongue intwining with his. After a few moments he realized she needed air, and stepped back, giving her space. Cordelia inhaled deeply, panting slightly.

"This is.."

"Ockward?" Cordelia finished for him.

"Yeah..Maybe I shouldn't have..We couldn't be-Angelus.."

"I want to be with you. Sex isn't everything Angel."

"But you should have normal."

"Angel, I'm not Buffy. I don't _want _normal. Maybe I thought I did. But, let's face it Angel, we're not normal._ I'm _not normal."  
"Are you sure-"

"Positive." She kissed him once more, a popping noise when they stepped apart. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah.." He said sheepishly, smiling at her. Cordelia opened her door, and walked in, shutting it behind her. Angel put a finger to his lips, and smiled, walking away. Darla is revealed, stepping in to view from around the corner. Angel doesn't notice her and keeps walking the way he was. Once he was out of hearing range she spoke.

"That was..interesting. I guess I know who my first target is..." Darla chuckled, and walked down the hall. She couldn't strike yet. Maybe wait until their love is stronger, then rip her away from him. Plus, she was in her home right now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angel walked in to the lobby, it was ten o'clock AM. Fred was already eating cereal, leaning on the counter, humming.

"Good morning!" He smiled brightly, he had on a dark blue button down shirt, with black pants to match.

"Uh..hi?" She was taken aback at his sudden outburst of hapiness. "You okay?"

"Definitley. It's such a wonderful morning."

"Uhm. Yeah. You sure you're okay? You're..happy..Not that you're usually not happy, because sometimes you are. But not that much. Oh god, I'm not calling you depressed or anything-I'm saying this wrong.."

"No, you're not. I just had..a good night."

"Whash smafpened?" She slurred, a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Huh?"

"What happened?" Fred spoke after swallowing. Angel opened the fridge and took out blood, pouring it in to a white mug, and placing it in the microwave.

"Hey." Gunn and Wesley walked in together.

"Angel's creeping me out." Fred spat out immediatley.

"What's goin' on?" Gunn looked at him, and back at Fred, raising his eyebrows, and sitting down on the grey couch.

"I'm just really happy."

"Hopefully not too happy. What happened?" Wesley asked his friend, taking off his jacket, and folding it in his arms.

"Well.."

"Well what? Just tell us for gods sake." Gunn started. "Sorry, cranky. Hardly got any sleep."

"Cordy and I..decided to..take it slow..I mean..we are..maybe. We decided to try going out."

"Angel-" Wesley furrowed his eyebrows.  
"I know, Angelus. We don't have to-you know..she told me she didn't really care about that. I know I can't offer her much, I'm just..Is this..Selfish?" He didn't even know. Maybe he should tell her they coudn't, he didn't have enough to offer her in his thoughts.

"I don't think so. You guys totally belong together." Fred finished her cereal, and sipped her orange juice.

"Give it a try. But if you hurt her, I'll stake ya dead." Gunn told him honestly. Cordelia was a sister to him.

"I'm sure of it." Angel smirked at him. Cordelia had just walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." She stopped walking when she realized all eyes were on her. "What I do?"

"You're dating Angel." Fred went straight to the point.

"Well, I wouldn't call it _dating._"

"Then what is it?" Angel stepped back, his feelings a little hurt. He thought they were going to try going out.

"We just said our feelings last night. We said we'd take it slow. I'm really not sure where we are right now. But you-want to-you know..go out?"  
"Yeah-I mean if you want to."  
"My god! You're both acting like middle schoolers." Wesley smirked. Their friends chuckled. Fred tried to hide it, but Gunn didn't care and he laughed louder than her. Cordelia's lips curled in to a smile.

"Fred, you wanna go shopping today? I could really use new clothes."  
"Mm! Totally! I think I'm taller, my clothes are tinyish. And also, clothes, fun!" Fred giddily, grinned wickedly.

"Wesley, mind if Fred and I take the day off?"

"Well..It's not like business is jumping. If you have a vision immediatley come back, or call us." Wesley told them, his eyes directed on Fred.

"Thanks! Bye!" Cordelia spun around, to see Angel. She yelped. "Geez, stealthy much?" He smiled, and decided to make them official, he lowered his lips and kissed her so softly their lips barely touched. She smiled at him.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Cordelia said quietly.

"Yeah. Don't be too long."

"Yep." Cordelia walked around him, leaving with Fred, purses in hands. "Oh, wait Angel. Can we use your car?"  
"Fine. Be careful." Angel walked over to the desk and picked up his car keys, tossing it to Cordelia who caught them.

"Thanks!" Fred and Cordelia huddled out, giggling and whispering.

"Dude! You and Cor! Never saw it coming. I knew you had a thing for her but I had no idea she liked you." Gunn cocked an eyebrow at his friend, and walked over to the desk.

"I didn't no either.." Angel told him truthfully.

"And Fred and I weren't going to tell anybody just yet, but we decided to go steady too." Wesley stared at them in disbelief, and he groaned, trying to melt in to the couch. Everyone was coupling but him.

"Really?" Angel looked at Gunn, who was smirking.

"You gotta get busy, Wes!" Gunn called over to Wesley, who slouched further in to the couch. "What's up with him?" Angel shrugged in response.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was about seven thirty at night. Fred and Cordelia had only one shopping bag each. They spent most of the day just trying things on, they couldn't really afford much. They held ice cream in their hands.

"Mmmm." Fred said, biting in to the cold ice cream, shivering. They stood up off of the bench, and started walking again.

"Let's get back, before Angel has a heart attack."  
"Charles and I are going out." Fred blurted out.

"Serious!? Oh my gosh thats great! I knew you guys-okay not really. I thought you and Wes sort of, but you guys are good too!"

"Nah, Wesley and I are just good friends." She licked her ice cream again.

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

"And I can't believe you and Angel. It must suck that you guys can't. You know.." Fred blushed sheepishly.

"You don't know the half of it! Have you _seen _his muscles?" Cordelia smiled at her friend. Fred had cherry colored cheeks, slowly fading back to her normal color.

"I know I have." They turned around to see Darla, grinning. Fred and Cordelia screamed in unison.

"RUN!" Cordelia screamed. They dropped their ice cream, and shopping bags, and took hands so they didn't get seperated, dashing. They ran down an alley.

"Just our luck, right!?" Fred screamed, turning at the dead end to face the approaching Darla.

"Uhh. Back!" Cordelia was about to get her cross out of her purse when she realized that she had dropped it when they were running.

"What do we do!?" Fred screamed.

"You die." Darla vamped out, and ran at them, grabbing them both by the throat. She threw them on to the closed lid of the dumpster. Darla dropped Fred in the corner next to the dumpster, and cornered her, grabbing Cordelia by the throat, and lifting her in front of her. She placed her on her legs, and held her arms in place so that she wouldn't be able to espace.

"No!" Fred and Cordelia screamed together. Darla bit in to the flesh of Cordelia's neck, and Fred stood up to stop her, she just kicked her back to the place she was in. She kept drinking her blood, the blood dripping down on to her shirt, staining it on the back. Darla stopped when her heart was so slow it was almost stopped. She used her sharp finger nail to cut a straight line on her own skin on her wrist, and pulled Cordelia's face on it, forcing her to drink.

"Oh god.." Fred cried out. She dropped Cordelia's lifeless body after a moment, and turned to Fred.

"Your turn. We'll make quite the team won't we?" Darla grinned, and lifted up Fred, who shrieked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angel paced in the hotel lobby, holding the cell phone he had to his ear. Wesley sat on the couch, and Gunn was behind the desk.

"Cordy's not picking up."

"Dude, their chicks. I'm sure their fine. Probably shopping still."

"It's eight o'clock. They left at twelve." Wesley told Gunn.

"Their women. If they tell you five minutes, they mean hours and hours. They didn't say five minutes, so that means even longer." Gunn leaned his head on to his palm.

"I'm going to track their scent. I don't care what you think." Angel growled.

"I'm with Angel on this one." Wesley told them, getting off the couch. Gunn sighed heavily, and followed them out.

"Oh-they have-my car.."

"Use my truck. Come on." They followed Gunn to his truck.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gunn, Angel, and Wesley were walking near the alley. They paused, and Angel inhaled.

"Cordy's scent is strong down there." Angel pointed to the alley, and they rushed in, Angel ahead of them. They stopped in front of the dumpster.

"Damn." Wesley said, they weren't there.

"Look." Gunn pointed at the few blood drops on the floor.

"They aren't-Are they?" Wesley asked, his eyes still on the blood.

"It's both..Fred, and Cordy's blood in there..." They all paused, mouth a gape, Angel's eyes flashed yellow, and he growled, loudly.

"We'll find them, Angel." Wesley choked on his words, and they all backed up.

"Come on." Angel said lifelessly, moving at a quick pace out of the alley.

"Oh god.." Was all Gunn could say.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cordelia's eyes slammed open, she hyperventilated, gasping for air. She inhaled, and exhaled deeply, sitting up immediatley. Cordelia couldn't seem to get the air she wanted, and stopped herself from inhaling, she was okay..she didn't need to breathe...why..? She looked to her right, Fred was still 'asleep'. She leaned over her.

"Fred. FRED!" She shoved her friend, and realized that Fred wasn't breathing. The memories of the night came back to her, or was it the night before?

"Oh god.." She remembered, and felt her face, her forehead was wrinkled. She shot up immediatley, standing. "No..no..I keep saying that..but..It's not really..bothering me..this is..kind of nice actually." Cordelia grinned a little. They were in some sort of old shack, the floor creaked, and she walked over to the bathroom, and switched on the light, no reflection. "I'm..dead.." Cordelia blinked a few times. "Dead..Wow..I'll never get used to not having a reflection." She turned around as soon as instinct told her someone was looking at her. Fred was standing, blinking fiercely.

"What.." Fred looked at Cordelia, wide eyed.

"We're dead, Fred. That rhymed!"

"We're...dead?" Fred ran in to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. Cordelia felt her face shift back to normal.

"Aha! I figured out how to make my face normal again." Suddenly they heard footsteps, and with their new hearing they got out of the bathroom, to see Darla.

"Ah, you're awake."

"We're vampires." Cordelia lifted her eyebrows.

"Yes. I know. We are going to do some damage. We sha'll paint the town red! It will be glorious. But first things first, you need to train a little more, I won't have my childe die the first day it walks this planet, will I? But first, you're probably starving. I'll take you out just for a little while, we won't do any shopping or anything yet, just a quick snack. God knows, Angel and his lackies are probably looking for you."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm starving." Cordelia put a hand on her stomach.

"Very well, let's go girls. Oh and Fred, take off that mask." Fred took off her game face.

"Forgot I had it on." She smiled at them, and they followed Darla out of the shack warily. They had to make sure Angel wasn't nearby.

**To be Continued. Review review reviewwww!**


	2. Young Forever

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any characters in the Angelverse._**

**A/N: The entire angel team will eventually get turned and become a gang of vampires! Fun!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cordelia, Fred, and Darla just finished off three helpless girls.

"Next time we go dancing and I get a guy! Then use him and kill him!" Cordelia smiled at the thought.

"Oh darling, you have so much to learn. In the future maybe you can have your very own pet."

"Pet? Oh you mean like a human pet? That I torture and play with?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes. Let's go to some random house and steal their house. I'd rather not stay in that disgusting shack." Darla shivered at the thought.

"How are we gonna get them to invite us in?" Fred asked softly.

"Sweety, what are three young, sweet girls going to do that's evil? Let's go." They walked around a small neighborhood, and saw a large white beautiful house, with a balcony in one bedroom, but curtains over the door to get to the balcony so they didn't burst in to flames.

"Pretty. This one, girls?" Darla asked, smiling.

"Definitley." Cordelia and Fred nodded. They walked up to the house.

"Whats our lie?" Fred asked, curiously.

"Hmm. You are learning vampires, you decide." Darla crossed her arms, and leaned against the outside of the house, waiting for their decision.

"Uhh..We could be selling cookies?" Fred suggested.

"We don't have cookies, Fred." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Wait! Maybe one of us can pretend we are really hurt, and have the support of one of us, and we'll say, please, she's hurt do you have a first aid kit blah blah."

"Good idea, Cordelia! Fred, start being in pain. You look the most innocent they couldn't reject a young girls health." Fred nodded and went in the middle, Cordelia supported her back, and Fred, pretended she broke her legs, and held it up, screaming in agony. Darla pounded on the door.

"Please! Help! Someones hurt!" Darla pounded, her smirk fading when the door opened. A woman in her late thirties opened it.

"My god! What happened?"

"She broke her leg! Please can we come in!?" Cordelia asked.

"I'll call an ambulance, come in!" The woman ran further in the house. They walked in, and Fred immediatley dropped her leg, grinning. The main room was huge. The woman ran back over. "I'll call them in a minute I must have misplaced the phone, I'm Cindy by the way-why isn't she hurt anymore?"

"She never was." Darla grinned, and the girls vamped out. Cindy screamed as loud as she could, and Cordelia grabbed her, biting in to her neck, Fred bit in to the other side, and Darla watched. "Those are my girls. Growing so fast. I'm not hungry anymore, but you are new to this world, keep up the work young ones." She walked to the upper left of the room, and sat on the couch, relaxing. The main room was incredibly huge, a kitchen to the right, no door or wall to get to it. The floor was cream carpet, but ended at the start of the kitchen, and was replaced by white tile. The hallway was cream colored, and was straight across from the front door, doors on both sides, stairs next to the hallways entrance.

"Done!" Cordelia dropped the body.

"Oh no, honey. We don't want to stain the carpet. Toss the body."

"Actually, Darla..the woman isn't dead. I was thinking we could chain her up, and play with her just for a little while?" Fred smiled innocently, swaying back and forth on her heel.

"Alright, since you both are such good girls. However, I'm not sure where to get chains."

"There are colorful fuzzy ones at the pleasure palace. The adult sex store." Cordelia smiled, chuckling at her words.

"Wonderful. I will get them, I don't want you getting found by Angel. I will be back in an hour or so. Don't wait up-oh and, pick your bedrooms out. Keep the girl, our dear friend Cindy, secure." Darla smiled, walking out of the house, closing it behind her. Fred and Cordelia connected hands, and jumped up and down giddily.

"We have a pet!" Fred laughed, happily. They picked up the girl and walked up the steps.

"There are a lot of bedrooms. Do you think she has family?" Cordelia asked.

"Maybe, I'll make sure no ones home. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have family, they could be sleeping over a friends house, after all, it is Friday." Fred walked down the hall, and Cordelia walked in to the tiniest bedroom she could find, the big ones were strictly for themselves. She dropped the unconcsious girl on the single bed. Cindy definitley had children, she'd make her watch them eat her children. Fred walked in.

"I see you found her a bedroom. Cute."

"She definitley has kids."

"Yay." Fred walked over to the desk drawer, and opened it. "A journal!" She opened it.

"Read it out loud."

"Mmkay." And she began to read it...

_Friday, March 20th_

_Oh my gosh! Tonight I'm sleeping over my new friend Jessica's house! My mom made my promise there would be no alcohol, hah! Who is she kidding? Of course there will be! Plenty of it too. I hope I don't end up hung over in the morning, because tomorrow I'm going to buy a new bed, since mine is tiny and stupid. I don't see why mom won't let me have one of the other rooms, it's only her and me living here. She says it's because they used to be my other brothers and sisters' rooms before they went off to college, and she wants to keep it the way it is for memories. Stupid. Anyway, Jessica's mom is here, bye!_

"'Jessica's mom is here, bye.'" Fred finished reading it. "Stupid teenager. We'll make sure we torture her first when she comes back tomorrow."

"Good idea. Hey wait, Cindy is waking up." Cindy started to stir, and she blinked her eyes open.

"Oh god. I don't remember what happened? Did I fall? I'm sorry about that? Did your friend get to a hospital?" She asked Cordelia, Fred was on the other side of the room, she couldn't see her.

"No. She was never hurt. We lied so we could get in your house. It's our house now. We live here." Cordelia smiled, Fred walked over too.

"What? You're out of your mind. Get out of my house."

"You mean my house."

"It's my house. Now get out!" Cindy screamed.

"Is that anyway to treat your best friend? We were just reading your daughters journal and, tsk tsk, she is going over Jessica's house to drink beer? Not right." Cordelia shook her head.

"You went in my daughters journal!? What is wrong with you!? GET OUT!" The woman sat up.

"Don't raise your voice at us!" Fred slapped the girl hard in the face, she gasped. Cindy stood up and was about to strike Fred, when Cordelia's powerful hand, gripped her wrist tightly, and bent it backwards. Cindy screamed in agony at the pain of her wrist breaking. When Cordelia let go, Cindy held her wrist tightly.

"What is wrong with you!?" Cindy shuddered.

"This one has guts. I like it. Unfortunatley, we can't start torturing her until mother gets back with the handcuffs." Fred pouted.

"W-What!?" Cindy's eyes widened, and she backed up.

"I hope she hasn't run in to trouble. Angel will tear the city apart looking for us. He doesn't even know we're dead." Cordelia pouted now.

"Dead? You're crazy."

"I wasn't talking to you!" Cordelia roared, hitting the girl again. A tear escaped Cindy's eye and she immediatley wiped it away. Fred felt at ease at the smell of salt water from Cindy's tears, and the radiating sense of fear.

"I'm home, girls." Darla walked up the steps. "I managed to find metal, non-furry handcuffs." She grinned. "I see our friend has awoken."

"You are psychos! All of you!" The girls face had a red print on it from the slap. All three of the vampires laughed.

"We know." Darla vamped out, and Cindy screamed.

"She has a daughter, she'll be home tomorrow." Fred told Darla.

"Ah."

"You stay the hell away from Kristen!"

"Oh, her name is Kristen is it?" Darla sat down on the bed next to her. She handed Fred the handcuffs, who cuffed one end to the bed post, and the other to Cindy's wrist. Cindy struggled, and failed.

"What do you want with me?" She asked quietly, tears slipping out uncontrollably.

"We just want to play." Fred pouted.

"Now now, children. Let's play fair. We will take turns playing with your new toy. I sha'll watch to make sure you do well. But, we will probably end up leaving either Kristen or Cindy alive, so if Angel finds us, he can't get in the house." Darla told them.

"Good idea. But, what if she invites him in?"

"How will she invite him in if she's tied to a bed and gagged?" Darla smirked.

"Wow. Fun! Who goes first?" Cordelia asked, chipperly.

"Whichever one of you wants to. Don't fight..too harshly.." Darla moved over to the desk and sat on the rolling chair.

"You can go first." Cordelia told Fred. She nodded in thanks.

"Oh no. Not enough torturing devices. Be right back I'm going to get some knives and stuff from the kitchen." Fred jogged down the steps. Cordelia walked down after her, leaving Darla to talk to the human. Cordelia sat on the lounge couch, and yawned. She heard the drawers from the kitchen slamming and opening. Fred was going so fast, she was so excited. After a moment Fred came out her hands full of knives and weapons, she giggled and walked up the steps at a quick pace. Cordelia suddenly heard voices, and her head snapped up towards the front door. She slowly walked over and yanked the door open.

"Cordy.." Angels eyes widened.

"Angel." She was clearly shocked. He tried to go in but the barrier. Something was off about her. He couldn't tell what it was.

"Are you okay? Darla she-"

"Is right upstairs with Fred."

"What!? Is Fred alright!?" Wesley demanded.

"Uhm actually Cindy is the one who isn't alright."

"Who the hell is Cindy?" Gunn asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the girl who was acting strange.

"The girl that's handcuffed. Fred has a bunch of weapons. She's having fun."

"W-what?"

"Oh my gosh, Wes. You guys are so slow. Fred's dead, so am I." She moved her hair out of the way, revealing the two puncture marks on her neck.

"Dear god.." Wesley backed up. Angel was horrified, still as a statue. Thoughts racing through his mind.

"I..Oh god.." Gunn covered his face with his hands.

"Sorry Angel, I guess we can't be together. Unless you become evil again." Gunn and Wesley pushed past and ran in the house, Cordelia used her strength to knock them on opposite sides of the room, slouching unconscious.

"NO!" Angel screamed, knowing what she'd do to them. Torture, Kill, Turn.

"Sorry hun. I guess you're not invited." Cordelia left the door open to give him a view, and Fred and Darla came down to see what the noise was.

"Wes, Charles! Yay! Party!" Fred jumped giddily. Tears sprung to Angels eyes. All of his friends would die.

"Sha'll we turn them girls?" Darla asked. Angel glared daggers at her, he could imagine ripping her throat out.

"Yes!" Cordelia ran over to Wesley, Fred running to Gunn.

"This is your first time turning someone, be very careful. I personally don't care if you make a mistake and they die in the process, but go ahead." Darla stared at Angel, smiling. Cordelia bit in to Wesley, and Fred bit in to Gunn.

"NO!!!!" Angel screamed, pouncing at the barrier, trying to get past it. Darla walked over, and slammed the door on his face.

"Where should we store them until they awaken?" Fred asked sweetly.

"Hmm, put them in the same room as Cindy if they're hungry when they wake up." Darla told her childe.

"But then we can't play with her." Cordelia pouted.

"Yes, I know, but they can not leave to find food because of Angel. He's still outside of the house. He'll find a way in some how, but until then, let's bring them up, yes?" They agreed with Darla's plan, and lifted their friends with vampire strenght, and brought them to the bedroom Cindy was in. Cindy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Scream louder, then the neighbors will come and we'll have a feast!" Fred clapped giddily. Cindy didn't stop, and she kept screaming. Cordelia and Fred placed Wesley and Gunn next to the bed, leaning against the wall. The room was indeed incredibly small. Only fit a small dresser, a single bed, and a desk with a chair. The theme of the room was a dark blue and a little bit of white.

"You're sick! You're all sick!" She cried.

"Someone put an end to that terrible noise." Darla blinked her eyes tightly.

"Sure." Fred punched the girl unconscious, blood escaping the girls nostrils. The three vampires chuckled a little bit.

"It will be a long while before they wake up, let's taunt Angel, yes?" Darla smiled at them.

"But he can kill us." Cordelia growled at the thought.

"I know, but he can't kill us if we are inside of the house?" Darla opened the front door, and Angel was still there, he looked incredibly angry. Cordelia nor Fred had never seen him this upset.

"Hey babe." Cordelia smiled at him. He just stared at the girls not blinking, or moving.

"Are you two timing me with Cordelia? Not that I mind." Darla snickered.

"Cordelia. Is dead." Angel said simply, looking over at the vampire Cordy, growling a little bit. She just laughed in response.

"Yep. I'm not breathing so, dead."

"Is there something you wanted, Angelus?" Darla called him, angering him. "Pigs blood perhaps?" This made the girls laugh.

"You make a really bad vampire, Angel." Fred shook her head at him. Angel blinked at them, refusing to cry in front of them. Innocent, sweet, caring, a little bit crazy, Fred, she was dead. This was his fault. Cordelia, the woman he loved. Things were just starting to go right, but they were torn down as soon as he was getting happy again.

"Hello?" Cordelia waved a hand in front of him, making sure it stayed inside.

"I'll kill all of you." Angel said, turning swiftly, and waiting until he was out of range before letting the tears spill. He hurriedly went back to the hotel to brood. Angel knew he wasn't ready to face them, and he entered the hotel immediatley walking in to the office, sitting down, and staring forward. He couldn't stop thinking that it was his own fault. Four of his friends, his only friends, dead. Why not just give up? Give in. This was all over. Everything ended now. He let the evil invade his soul and mind, there was no way he could go on with out his friends. He felt his soul fade, and grinned evily. Not Angelus, not Angel. Dark Angel is what he likes to think. Angel stood up slowly, and chuckled mercilessly, a very evil sound.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Darla, Cordelia, and Fred stood around Gunn and Wesley who were just waking up.

"There are our boys!" Cordelia grinned. They both stood up.

"I'm hungry." Gunn was vamped out.

"There's a girl right there. Her name is Cindy. Unfortunatley you can't go out because of Angel. So, enjoy." Fred told them pouting. She kissed Gunn on the mouth quick and rough, then sitting down by the desk, opening the journal, and ripping it up.

"We already picked our bedrooms, but Gunn, you're probably sharing with Fred. And Wes, theres no way in hell we're sharing, so you'll have to go with the other spare bedroom." Cordelia told them, smiling. The family was getting back together. Darla inhaled deeply.

"Angel is back." They followed her down the steps, and opened the door. Angel was there, vamped out, a cigarette in his hand.

"Angel. What brings-My god." Darla stared wide eyed.

"His soul is gone, right? Maybe it's my new vampy senses that are off, but damn."  
"His soul. It's almost gone, but a piece is still left, his soul is just torn up. Are you here to join us, Angelus?"

"Names Angel. And, I'd love to."

"Well, we aren't sure if you're on our side so you'll have to eat a human to prove it. Go get a human, bring them back here, and eat them in front of us." Darla commanded. Angel threw the cigarette on the floor, and stomped on it.

"I don't like being told what to do, and if you know whats best for you you'll make that bitch invite me in or I'll tear you to pieces."  
"Mmm sounds intimidating. I like it when he's rough." Cordelia flashed him an evil smirk.

"So do I, but not convincing enough. Get someone." Darla repeated.

"Fine. I'm sure the neighbors are tastey." Angel was gone in a flash.

"Just so we're clear on one thing, mother. I get to keep Angel." Cordelia hoped her sire would let her and Angel be together, knowing their past.

"Of course you can! I want Angelus, he's not Angelus. Just an evil Angel. A..Dark Angel. And Angel doesn't want me, Angelus does. He's not Angelus like I said. So enjoy your time with him. I'll find myself someone else." Darla smiled at her childe.

"Wesley is single." Fred suggested.

"He is the last vampire I would ever be with." She rolled her eyes at the stupid suggestion, and Angel came back with a teenage boy, about fourteen. He was crying, frightened eyes.

"This good enough?" Angel asked.

"Definitley. Eat him."

"Alrighty." Angel pinched the boys cheeks, who was incredibly flushed. Angel bit in to his neck hard.

"STOP! PLEASE!" He begged weakly. That made Angel bite even heard, tightening his grip. Soon the boy was drained and he threw him to the floor, blood on Angels lips, and mouth.

"Wonderful. I'll get the girl upstairs, hopefully she isn't dead yet." Darla skipped up the steps, Cordelia seemed mesmorized by Angel.

"You're-this is great!" Fred grinned. Cordelia walked out of the house, and kissed Angel roughly. He roughly ran his fingers through her hair, and she placed a hand on his cheek. He forced his tongue in, and she collided her tongue with his for a duel. After a long two minutes, she stepped back.

"Yep, he tastes evil."

"How does someone _taste _evil. You need to bite them to make sure their evil. Not kiss them." Fred chuckled.

"Well, good Angel doesn't kiss as good as that, so, yeah. He would act like I was fucking china glass. That, was nice." Darla came down the steps, holding the near unconcscious girl, who seemed to be dying.

"Angel, meet Cindy." Darla dropped the girl in front of him at the door, she struggled to sit up, but couldn't even get off of the floor.

"She's pathetic." Angel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we know. Cindy invite Angel in."

"You-a-are mad." Cindy shook in fear, also wondering why she had to tell him he could come in. They were definitley crazy.

"Tell him you invite him in!" Fred growled.

"N-No!" She got a kick in the ribs, breaking it, from Cordelia.

"YES!" Cordelia screamed harshly.

"Co-Come in." Cindy cried out in pain, holding her ribs. Angel stepped through the barrier, and grabbed Cordelia roughly, wrapping his arm around her waiste and pulling her to him, tight enough to leave a bruise.

"Let's kill her now. She has a daughter too, we get to kill her tomorrow." Cordelia told them. Darla nodded, Wesley and Gunn were standing by the steps watching the scene play out. Darla bent down, and snapped her neck.

"We need to turn a few humans to be our minions. Die for us, do our make up and hair since we don't have mirrors, clean up the dead bodies, and go shopping for us when we don't feel like it." Cordelia suggested.

"Great idea. But it will be morning soon, we should get some sleep." Gunn called from the steps.

"Yeah. Wheres our room?" Angel asked Cordelia. She led him up the steps, and he watched her hips hungrily. Everyone went to their rooms, Darla desperatley wanted a new vampire to be with, that was purely evil down to his toes, and wasn't turned just yesterday. She groaned at the thought, and everyone got to bed.

**End of chapter. Please reviewwwwwwww! More updates coming soon! Add to alert list!**


	3. Shopaholic

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Angelverse. They belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cordelia woke up, leaning up in the bed. The sheets were crumpled and thrown around from the night before with Angel. Her hair was messed up, and she had on a tight small, white nightgown. She got up and walked over to the bathroom, flicking on the light and looking in the mirror, then remembering she had no reflection.

"Damnit, this is going to take some getting used to." She muttered to herself, opening the mirrored cabinet. "Let's see what goodies you have." Cordelia applied dark red lipstick, and ran a brush through her brown hair, that was down to her shoulders. They were going to have to sire a hair stylist. She took out the hair straightener that she found in the cabinet and turned it on to do her hair.

"Morning." Angel grinned at her.

"Hey."  
"Cindy died a few hours ago from the blood loss. But her little Jessica showed up and is tied up in her bedroom."

"Awesome! When I'm done getting ready I'll come and play, but I was thinking.."  
"What?"  
"Maybe Darla, Fred, and I could go shopping tonight." She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip at him, knowing the effect it had on him. She ran the hot straightener through her hair, the smoke rising.

"Fine. I'll take the guys out hunting, train them. Still new vampires. Darla will probably train you, she has been right?"  
"Yep. We learned a lot. And are still learning."  
"Thats my girl. Come down when your ready." Angel winked at her, and squeezed her ass rough enough to leave a bruise, he walked out of the bathroom to go down the hall in to Jessica's bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel entered the small blue bedroom to see Jessica with duck tape on her mouth, eyes wide in fear. She was in a sitting position on the bed, both hands tied together above her head, one ankle cuffed to a bed post. Gunn was sitting on the rolly chair by her desk, Fred on her lap. Fred held a sharp butcher knife in her hand, playing with it. She licked the blade and smiled in satisfactory.

"Sharp. It'll do." She didn't get up though, and Gunn continued to spin the chair to make his girlfriend laugh. Angel walked over to Jessica, and sat next to her on the bed, ripping the tape off of her mouth. She let out a long breath.

"You're sick!" She cried out, tears staining her cheeks.

"Doesn't she sound just like her mother? It's sweet." Fred crooned, smiling warmly, even though she meant it to be evil.

"Hand me the butcher knife." Angel growled, looking over at Fred, his eyes darkening in anger.

"Geez, if this was what Angelus was like, commanding and bitchy..I like it." Fred grimaced, chuckling.

"Hand it to me Fred." He spoke darkly. She stuck her tongue out at him, and threw the butcher knife at him, he caught it with one hand, and turned towards the shaking girl. She backed up as much as she could but the cuff on her foot kept her from getting off the bed, or any farther.

"No! Please no!" She begged, crying and screaming. Angel lifted the knife, and dangled it from the handle, suddenly striking the girl in the arm, blood gushing out. He ripped the knife out with force.

"Noooooo!" She cried out, hyperventilating as she hysterically cried, tears blurring her vision.

"She's a screamer." Angel smiled, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of her fear. "How old are ya? Sixteen?" The girl kept crying. "Yeah, about sixteen. You sound like a seven year old though." Moments later Cordelia walked in. Red lipstick on, a tight red mini skirt, a white tanktop that clung to her body, and flip flops.

"All that screaming was music to my ears." Cordelia walked over, and looked at the girl, who's arm was bleeding.

"Awee poor sweety. I'm hungry, baby." She pouted, looking over at her mate.

"Don't eat it all, we didn't have any yet."

"Mmkay, thanks sugar daddy." Cordelia flicked her tongue on his lips, before he placed a firm hand on her breast and deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue in to her mouth. They rolled on to the crying girl, making out over her body. She repeatedly screamed and cried out the word 'NO!'. After a long moment the couple parted, and sat back up. Cordelia adjusted her shirt and scooted closer to the girl laying down, bending down, and tucking her hair behind her ear. She paused a moment, before sinking her teeth in to the youthful girls throat, her screams fading as she fell unconscious. Angel roughly pulled Cordelia back.

"I said don't eat it all." He growled, his eyes flashing yellow.

"I only had a little, take a chill pill." She got on to his lap and wrapped her legs around his waste, giggling and kissing him again.

"Now that is Moira." Fred laughed, remembering how she would always say it was Moira and Kyerumption. Cordelia got off of Angel who growled in protest.

"Let's go shopping with Darla tonight." Cordelia grinned.

"Ooh! Yeah! And eat at the same time." Fred winked at her friend.

"And we're going training, you're still new as a vampire." Angel told Gunn, who nodded agreeing.

"We so need to sire a hair stylist, as a lackey. People always respect their sires, sometimes the sires demand for their childer to be slaves or servants, and they always obey. We could totally do that." Cordelia suggested.

"No." Angel shook his head.

"What!? You're not my sire, screw you."

"Cordelia, I am still your elder. Yes, we were both sired by the same vampire, but I still have more of a say than you. We will eventually get servants, but not until you are all really good fighters to be careful that none of them will turn on you." Angel told them. His friends nodded agreeing.

"Where's Darla and Wesley?" Fred asked, getting off of Gunn asked. As if on cue Darla walked in, Wesley behind her.

"We decided to give our, relationship, a try." Darla licked her lips. "He's got good stamina, I'll give him that much. He just needs to work on the tough routine."

"Cool. Now we're all coupley. The girls are going shopping and the guys are going training tonight." Fred smiled, telling her sire.

"Wonderful idea. I'll train you both while we shop." Darla smiled, her bright red lipstick enhancing her features.

"Until then..play time!" Fred kneeled in front of the unconscious girl. "I sure am hungry.." Fred vamped out, and turned the girls head to the side, biting in to her the vein in her throat. Gunn kneeled next to her and bit in to her wrist, Darla bit in to the other side of her beck, while Wesley bit in to her other wrist. Cordelia and Angel had already eaten, so they stood back and watched with smiles on their faces.

"She'll be dead by the time their done." Cordelia grinned, walking out of the room boredly. It was three in the afternoon. She walked downstairs and in to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Human food. It would go bad and stink up the place if she didn't dispose of it, so she walked over to the cabinets, searching until she found a large garbage bag, and threw all of the food in to it. She left it by the front door since it was still light out. Darla came down.

"Oh yes, don't watch the food to make this beautiful home smell, do we?" Darla sat down on the couch, and patted the space next to her, motioning for Cordelia to sit, who abruptly followed instructions and sat next to her sire.

"Yes?"  
"I was thinking. That slayer, Buffy, and her friends, and the other slayer, Faith. We're going to have to do something about them."

"Like what? Kill them?" Cordelia asked her sire, listening intently.

"Yes. But it will have to be much farther in the future. None of you are strong enough besides me and Angel, and all of us will need to work together. She will need to be killed eventually because she will find out about all of us, and try to kill us. That won't happen."

"Duh, we'll be pros by the time that dense stupid slayer figures it out." Cordelia grinned at her rude words towards Buffy. Darla laughed at her comment, and stood up, swiftly going up the stairs, waving to Cordelia. Back up in the small bedroom, Jessica was now dead, and Fred was immediately narrowing her eyes.

"Didn't Cindy say she had a daughter named Kristen?"

"Yes! She did. I wonder where she is." Wesley smiled, and wiped his lips which were full of blood.

"Messy eater." Fred teased. Gunn wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, and they stared at the body, the blood now staining the bed.

"Maybe we should make this the official torture room."  
"Good idea, Charles. It's messy now. When will it be dark?"  
"Soon. Until then, I'll leave the body by the front door so Kristen has a little present waiting for her." Gunn lifted up the dead girl, her legs and arms dangling as he carried her down the steps.

"Mmm. The scent of fear and blood in the air.." Fred sang out, chuckling at her own behavior. She shrugged and walked out of the room to see Gunn just positioning the girl next to the front door, leaning against the wall.

"She was really pretty." Fred grimaced, smacking her lips together when she scented someone approaching the house.

"Someone is here." Wesley said for her, coming down the steps. Angel and Cordelia walked over, Darla following after. They heard a key turning in the lock, and Kristen opened the door, and screamed at the shock.

"HOLY CRAP! Who are you?" She asked, a little bit of fear in her voice.

"A friend of Cindy's." Darla smiled.

"Oh. Is my mom here? Or Jessica?" Kristen asked, her nose wrinkling when she smelt something terrible. She looked to her left to see her sisters body slouched against the wall, eyes open, glazed over. She let out a blood curling scream.

"Tasty." Darla licked her lips and threw the girl in to the wall, before snapping her neck. "We'll go shopping in a few hours, I need to get ready." Darla strutted up the steps.

"We definitley need servants. I don't want to be disposing of all of the dead bodies." Cordelia made a face at the thought, and picked up the two dead bodies, dragging their arms. She opened the trash can outside and threw them both in, after putting them in the garbage bag, tying it shut so that the garbage men didn't see the dead bodies. Cordelia walked back in, and closed the door behind her.

"I'll get ready now, but definitley taking a shower first."

"You guys ready?" Angel looked over at his male friends.

"Yep. Can't wait to try out this new strength." Gunn bit his lip and followed Angel out, Wesley behind as soon as he finished kissing Darla goodbye.

"Isn't he a little young for you?" Fred asked Darla.

"He's my grandchilde of course he is."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The girls finished getting ready and gathered at the bottom of the steps.

"Let's go."

"Can we make some minions on the way?" Fred pouted, silently begging her sire.

"If you're both very good." Darla told her childer, walking out with them. They got in Darla's corvette and she drove them to 'Thrifty Mart'. They opened the door and walked in, a few people were browsing through racks of clothing, the workers all had name tags on, and most wore their hair up in buns. One woman named Maria was at the front desk, a dark purple jacket over a white under shirt, black long pants, black heels, brown hair in a bun, and dark lipstick, was boredly standing at the desk, flipping through a catalouge. She looked agitated, and her cheekbones went in, making her look older than she was.

"Alright everyone, I want you to drop what your holding and stand still, and maybe I won't kill you. Well, I will, but it will be a quick death that way." Darla smiled encouragingly at her childer and looked back over at the surprised faces. Some people ignored her thinking she was just playing a prank. Maria, the desk clerk walked over.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The woman said snottily, glaring at Darla, Cordelia, and Fred.

"I'm going to have to ask you to shut your mouth." Cordelia told her, smiling.

"What!?" She stepped back, frustrated and annoyed.

"You heard her. Shut up. Or I'll rip that pretty little tongue out." Fred giggled, clapping her hands together. Maria's eyes were wide, and Fred grabbed her, stroking her chin, the womans back facing Fred. "Not too pretty, or bright, but I bet you'll taste like cinammon." She bit down on the girls flesh, and she let out a loud scream. Everyone looked over, some running to the front, but Cordelia blocked them. There were only a few people in the store because of how late it was.

"Everyone on the ground." Cordelia taunted. They immediatley obeyed, shocked at what they saw. The three girls vamped out, and walked around the store. Darla lifted up a mans trembling body just as Fred dropped Maria's.

"D-D-Don't. Please. I have children." The man in his thirties told Darla, shaking, petrified.

"If you tell me your adress I'll be sure to pay them a visit as well."

"S-Stay away from my family."

"Oh blah blah blah." Darla bit in to his neck, and he struggled to scream. After Cordelia fed, they walked around the store.

"Minions?" Fred asked her sire.

"Sure. Only pick good ones though." Darla started. "Some of you will become our minions once we turn you, you will have eternal life." She smiled. "Only a few."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gunn dropped the body he drained to the floor.

"Delicious." Wesley wiped his mouth, hoping he'd get out of the habit of being such a messy eater. He looked over to Angel who was licking his lips, savoring the taste of hot, sticky, fresh, human blood.

"What now?"

"Lets get home, the girls will probably turn some people for us." They followed their friend back to the house and sat in the lounge, talking about their hunt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dead bodies littered The Thrifty Marts' floor. Darla finished licking her blood covered fingers.

"How long does it take for them to rise?"

"A while, we will bring them back to the house shortly, but first, I say we shop." Darla walked over to a clothing rack and shifted through it. A few people were still alive, trembling, bleeding, near death, traumatized. A woman crawled towards the front door, shaking in fear, blood all over her face.

"I don't think so sweetie." Cordelia stepped on the girls back and pushed her down. "I need a staff members help. What color do you think will go good with my skin?" She asked, lifting up the worker by the back of her shirt. The woman almost fell but Cordelia pushed her to the wall. "Hellooo, I'm talking to you! Customer with a question here!" The woman just kept crying, so Cordelia snapped her neck and the body fell to the ground.

"Terrible service, I know dear. I came here once before with Drusilla during Angels dark time." Darla took out a very short red, skin tight dress that had straps. She held it in front of her. "Try this, dear." Darla handed Cordelia the dress, who smiled and took it gratefully.

"What color should I wear?" Fred spun quickly, and Darla scoped her, walking over.

"Hmm...How about a nice blue." Darla skimmed the racks with her while Cordelia looked through the necklaces, picking up a red choker.

"Ooh! I love this!" She put it over her head and it stuck to her neck tightly, the choker snug against her throat. "Shoes...red heels?" Cordelia asked her family for approval.

"Yes."

"Kay." She walked over to the shoe rack, and Fred finally found a sea blue colored tiny shirt, with a black mini skirt to match.

"Get black shoes to match. Any type will do."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A while later the girls arrived at the house, bringing in three dead bodies. They dropped them in the middle of the floor.

"Minions?" Gunn asked.

"Yep!" Cordelia said giddily, sitting down next to Angel who placed his arm around her.

"Great. Now we don't have to be the ones to throw out icky dead bodies, and do laundry and stuff." Fred clapped, going over to Gunn to sit on his lap.

"This is going to be one interesting century.." Darla muttered, smirking to herself. She was happy she turned them, she had a family now. They were sadistic, crazy, and fun. Young though.

**End Of Chapter! Tune in for more!**


	4. The Finale

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Angelverse. They belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(This is the final chapter)**

A/N: So sorry it took so long to update my nephew was born, schools been annoying, and my computer lost all of its memory so now I had to re-write this chapter :(

The three newly turned vampires began to wake up, finding themselves in a very small bedroom with three single beds next to each other, and one small dresser on the other side of the room.

"Hello my childer." Darla crooned softly.

"Hungry." The woman said. There was one woman and two men.

"Yes, yes. Let's just go over the rules first. Angel, would you like to cover this area?" Angel nodded and began in a firm and demanding voice.

"You will _not _leave this house unless commanded to. You will listen to every single demand spoken by one of us, and when we tell you to you will throw out the dead bodies that we have finished draining. You do not eat with out permission and will do anything we demand of you. You sleep in this room and do as we say, and do not raise your voice at us. Understood?" They nodded.

"Wonderful! What are your names?" Fred asked sweetly.

"I'm Gloria." The woman spoke.

"Peter."

"Daniel." The more attractive man said.

"I suppose you are hungry, but you are still weak. It is time to train, and learn more. Go on and have your first meals. Be back soon." Darla nodded at them, and they got up, walking out silently.

"They grow up so fast." Kidded Cordelia, smirking.

"Do you think that Gloria girl is good at doing hair?" Fred asked, patting her hair softly.

"If not, she'll learn." Darla nodded, leaving the room with Wesley behind her.

"Whaddya wanna do?" Fred asked, looking over at Cordelia.

"We don't have anymore pets and it's lonely. We have to stop killing our pets so quickly..." Cordelia sighed.

"It's alright. You're still new, can't help it. I can teach you a few things." Angel's eyes sparkled evily.

"Goodie!" Fred and Gunn walked down the steps.

"I was thinking.." Fred told her boyfriend, biting her lip. He looked at her curiously, urging her to go on.

"Well, I mean, once we have enough minions and are powerful enough, when we're done with LA...maybe we can get a mansion, become the most powerful vampires around! Ooh how cool that would be!"

"I like how you think, but let's not get ahead of ourselves..." They leave the house to go for a walk.

**Somewhere in Sunnydale, California....**

Buffy and Willow sat on Buffy's bed in pajamas.

"So, you're going to visit your dad in LA?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to stop by Angel's first. It's been a while, and we have some catching up to do."

"Good luck." Willow crossed her fingers for her best friend, hoping everything went the way Buffy had hoped.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Cordelia bit her bottom lip, staring out the window in to the darkness.

"What are you doing?" A deep mans voice spoke roughly in to her ear. She turned.

"Angel. Just admiring the sky."

"Hungry are you?" He chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Want me to get take out?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief. Angel pulled her to him, dead air escaping his lips as his lips barley touched hers.

"We haven't gone hunting just the two of us yet." He said.

"Let's go! I want to kill someone so badly!" Chuckling mercillesly, he grabbed her arm roughly and ran out the door with her.

"I didn't even change yet!" Cordelia growled.

"We can stop somewhere if you'd like." Once they arrived at their destination, which was a club, they made their way inside. Cordelia fixed her black mini dress, running her hands through her hair. They made their way through the crowd and saw in the far corner, a couple groping. Smirking at one another they walked over, keeping their distance from the couple. He leaned in and kissed her, the music pumping, the smell of sweat, arousal and the sound of everyone's heart beats pounding in their chests, a rythm to their dancing.

The couple they had their eyes on made their way out the exit and in to the back alley. The woman pushed him against the wall, pressing against him, kissing him hungrily. Angel and Cordelia followed out moments later, their hands clasped together. Cordelia cleared her throat. After a second they quickly pulled apart, the woman's lipstick smudged as they stared at the two.

"Can we _help _you? The woman asked saucily.

"What's your name?" Cordelia asked softly, walking around them in circles.

"Uhm, can you leave us alone?" The guy asked.

"She doesn't like repeating herself." Angel growled, his eyes staring in to the womans, who couldn't help but melt under his dark eyed passion. She blushed instantly.

"I _said _what is your name!?" She screamed out.

"Look, leave us alone." The man took the girls hand, starting to lead her out. Angel lurched, grabbing the man and shoving him to the wall. He moved aside and took the woman, pushing her to the wall as well. Cordelia leaned in to the man. The two looked at one another, then vamped out.

"P-P-Please." The man stuttered.

"What do you want!?" The woman screamed.

"I want you to answer my question." Cordelia said quietly.

"What? You're crazy!" She revealed her fangs.

"Mark! His name is Mark! And mine is D-Debra!" She stammered. Cordelia smiled, her head slowly turning to Debra's.

"For your honesty, you get to live." Debra let out a breath. "But unfortunately, Mark here doesn't."

"No!" Debra screamed. Cordellia quickly bit in to him hard. Once his begging began she bit harder and he screamed in agony. "Please don't kill him!" Debra sobbed. Once drained, Cordelia dropped Mark to the floor, turning to look at Angel. Her face melted back in to it's human features, blood covering her lips. Angel smirked slyly and shoved Debra to the floor, stauntering towards Cordelia.

"Messy eater." He growled playfully, speaking in a low voice. Kissing her deeply, he ran his tongue over her blood red lips, licking the blood off. "Mmm. Now I'm hungry." Angel said, turning to look at Debra, who was shakily trying to crawl away.

"She may have let you live. But that doesn't mean I'm going to." Angel chuckled, reaching down and lifting her up by her hair. She screamed out, tears flowing down her face.

"Say goodbye." He pulled her to him and his teeth elognated in to her jugular, blood flowing freely in to his mouth as it caressed his tongue, flowing down his throat deliciously. Cordelia watched fascinated. Angel dropped the body and kissed her lips softly.

"What now?" She asked.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"I still think we should get to move in to a bigger house." Fred pouted, sitting on the small blood stained bed, specifically meant for torturing victims.

"Fred, not until Darla and Angel decide. They're-"

"Our _elders _and we have to _respect _them. I _know_. Jeez. I'm just SAYING I'd like to move! Get it through your thick head. I'm your sire and you _will _respect me." Gunn sighed, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry." She smiled.

"That's better." Lifting his head, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You're adorable when you apologize!" The door opened. Darla, her lipstick smudged, one strap of her langerie down her shoulder came in.

"Someone had a night." Gunn grinned.

"Shutup." Darla offered him a smirk, bringing up her strap as she ran a finger over her smudged lipstick to rid of it. "What are you two doing in the bloody room?"

"I don't know. Just hanging out. We'll go in our room in a bit. I was uhm..I have a suggestion." Fred shrugged.

"What is it, dear?"

"I was wondering...Maybe when we get a bit more powerful...more servants and stuff..we could try moving in to like a mansion, and be all powerful and successful!"

"Sounds like a dream waiting to happen! I approve." Fred's smile widened. "But in precious time, dear." Darla left.

"Did you hear that!? She approves!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy walked in the Hyperion hotel.

"Hello!?" She called. Buffy frowned, not receiving an answer. Walking to the counter, she saw the business cards. 1481 Hyperion Avenue. It was the right place.... "Hello!? Angel? Cordy? Someone!?" Buffy called louder. "Wesley!?" Sighing, Buffy turned and walked over to the phone. Angel had given her his cellphone number once. Dialing it, she knew something was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel dragged the screaming adult woman to the car, dropping her in the backseat. Cordelia got in the passenger seat, glancing back at the tied up girl who was crying in hysterics. Angels phone went off as he was driving. He handed it to Cordelia.

"Hellooo?" She asked, the crying now sniffles in the back.

"It's Buffy. Where are you guys? I came to LA to see you guys on my way to my dads and you guys aren't at the hotel." Cordelia's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Buffy's in town." She whispered. His eyes widened. This was going to be a problem.

"Hello?" Came Buffy's voice. Cordelia clicked speaker.

"Yeah uhm..we're out getting-taco bell."  
"Taco bell?" Buffy said in disbelief.

"Yeah. For Fred..one of our newer friends." Cordelia said, looking to Angel for help. He simply shrugged. Buffy was going to have to be taken care of. Killed. Maybe even turned. Nah, they couldn'tu put up with her that long.

"Oh..I'll wait here."

"Uhm. Okay we'll be there soon." Cordelia hung up, sending Angel an expression that said 'what the hell?' He sighed.

"We'll need to kill her. Once we get back to the house, we'll turn the girl in the back in to one of our servents, and all four of our servents will fight her off, along with you, me, Darla, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley.

"But she's a slayer! At least one of us will die."  
"And hopefully it will be one of the servents. We'll use them as shields."

"I'm still not sure..I don't want to lose anyone." She said sadly. Angel sighed.

"Turn her now so we'll have time." Was all he said. Rolling her eyes, Cordelia climbed to the back. The womans screams escalated.

"Wh-What do you want!?" She screamed. Cordelia vamped out and the woman all but fainted. Leaning down, she sunk her fangs in to her jugular. Once her heart slowed, Cordelia pulled back, licking her lips. Using her finger nail to make a slice across her chest, she pulled the girl up to force her to drink. After a hesitated moment she pulled away, moving back to the passenger seat to settle back, the corpse laying back, slowy becoming colder in the backseat.

Once they arrived back at the house, they explained everything to them all. Darla was more then furious.

"This will never end well. I will not allow my childer to die."  
"We'll figure something out. Once the girl wakes up we'll go. Until then, let's load up." Everyone got together weapons.

"We're at an advantage. She doesn't know you're all evil, and that I'm back. I have an idea." Darla said. Everyone looked to her. "Gloria and Peter will go in first, with only small weapons in their pockets. They'll ask if Angel was there because they had a case. Make sure your close to her, then Gloria walk around her, as if your just casually walking, and hit her hard across the head. This will distract her, and Peter I want you to take out your knife and attempt at killing her. Then Angel and his friends will bust in, acting as if they were good, and if Peter and Gloria die, they'll act casual, and when she least expects it, attack." Darla explained, smiling.

"How will we explain the weapons?" Fred asked.

"You just came from battle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long before they arrived at The Hyperion.

"Gloria. Peter." Sasha, the new girl, stood back observing intently. Gloria and Peter walked in. Buffy turned.

"Hello? Is Angel here?" Peter asked. Buffy shook her head. Something deep and primal shivered inside of her. Something was wrong with them. Her instincts said so.

"Oh. I guess we'll wait." Gloria spoke quietly, slowly moving around Buffy. Buffy turned, following Gloria's movements. Peter came up behind Buffy and went to hit her across the head, but her slayer instincts kicked in and she grabbed his extended arm, spinning him around and kicking him in the chest. Whipping out a stake, she spun and staked the girl, then staking the guy. Angel and his friends walked in then, Darla hanging back with Sasha and Daniel.

"Angel. Two vampires just attacked me."  
"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...How are you?" Angel shrugged. "Uh..Whats with the weapons?" Buffy eyed the weapons in their hands.

"We just came back from a fight." Fred spoke.

"Oh...Cordelia said you were at taco bell."

"Well, we had a fight, then ate at taco bell." Cordelia said defensively, growling quietly. Buffy nodded slowly. Fred stepped forward, Cordelia at her side. They walked by Buffy, as if making their way to the weapons cabinet. To distract Buffy, Angel stepped forward.

"So..How's Sunnydale?" He asked, actually staring behind her as Cordelia lifted the axe. Cordelia lifted it down to chop off her head but Buffy swung around, grabbing it by the handle.

"What the hell, Cordelia!? She possesed or something?"

"Not exactly..." Angel grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her in to the counter. At this point, Darla, Daniel and Sasha came running in.

"Hello, Buffy." Darla smirked. Buffy's mouth dropped open. "I was resurrected." She spoke.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked. Everyone vamped out. "Oh-my god...Angel are you?"  
"Angelus? No."

"Then-h-how?" Buffy stuttered, glancing at Wesley and Cordelia who were dead. She swallowed the pit in her throat.

"Well, I was _so _upset that I had failed my friends, so I just gave in to evil and joined them. Souls still in me."  
"Oh..good..then there's still a chance."  
"No chance." Cordelia lifted her axe again, Fred lifting her sword. Buffy grabbed both handles, spinning them, the girls flying in to the walls. Gripping both weapons, Buffy spun them. Angel growled.

"Angel, listen to me. This isn't you." He stepped forward and she held up the sword, axe positioned also. Everyone watched intently, waiting for someone to make the next move. This was Angel's fight, and they all knew it.

"It is now!" He said, still vamped out, stepping closer as she slowly stepped back.

"No. It's not. You may think you've become bad, you may have fooled yourself. But this isn't you. You're a champion. LA's champion. You've just lost sight of the mission." She swallowed. Angel just advanced more. "Your friends are dead. And I'm so so sorry. I could never lose mine. You're lost and thats bound to happen now that you'll have to live without them. I may not have been Wesley or Cordelia's best friend, but I care about them too, and it hurts."

"You know _nothing_. I loved Cordelia and she died!"

"I'm still here, Angel. Don't listen to anything she says." Cordelia said, her lip up in a snarl position. Angel nodded, glancing at her.

"L-Loved?" Buffy said, startled.

"Yes. I love her. Present tense. She's still here. She's not gone. None of them are gone."

"Angel, they _are_ gone." Buffy ignored the fact that he said he loved Cordelia. Now was not the time to get emotional. He needed her right now. Otherwise she was dead, and they would become the worlds best serial killers.

"No, I won't lose them."

"You've already lost them. Those aren't your friends and the woman you.._love_. They're demons in their places. Those aren't them! Those are the demons that _murdered _your family. Destroyed them. Kill them for what they've done. They have to pay. That demon over there." She pointed to Cordelia. "May look like Cordelia Chase, but it's not. It's a soulless, murdering demon who doesn't give a shit about anyone. That wasn't Cordelia...from what I've heard since she's changed..From what you told me, she changed a lot, and cares, because of her visions." Angel swallowed.

"Has she had a vision since she turned?" Buffy asked. Angel didn't answer. "No. You know why? Because the powers that be are a force of good, _you're_ good. She-That thing, isn't. You know why? Because that's not Cordelia." Buffy finished. Angel stepped back, tears in his eyes. One trailed down his cheek.

"I can't live without them.." He said quietly, his eyes sparkling.

"You'll learn to." She said softly. Cordelia's eyes filled with rage, flashing yellow.

"No. Angel, listen to me. She's wrong. You're not good. You're evil. It's who you are now! People change. You've changed!"

"Guess what _Cordelia_?" He started, snarling. "I'm not a person." Vamping out again, Angel grabbed Gunn, throwing him on the counter. Buffy tossed the stake in her pocket to him.

"I'm sorry." Angel swallowed the lump in his throat and brought down his stake. Gunn screamed out, turning to dust.

"NO! CHARLES!" Fred screamed, tears coming down her face. Angel went back in to his human features, tears obvious. Buffy backhanded Fred and grabbed her by the throat, shoving her in to the wall.

"No! Damnit!" Cordelia threw herself at Buffy, trying to take the slayers arms off of her friend. Buffy used her free hand to punch Cordelia square in the face. Angel blocked a blow from Wesley, ducking when Sasha went for him. Since she was just turned, it was easy for him to punch her, quickly staking her and turning back to Wesley. Darla watched, anger flaring in her eyes. Throwing Wesley to the ground, Angel staked him. He turned to dust.

"No." Darla muttered. Buffy decapitated Fred's head, she soon turned to dust.

"NO!" Cordelia scream in unison with Darla. "My childe.." Darla cried. Buffy went for Cordelia, but she ducked, running behind the counter. Angel looked up at Darla. Darla jumped forward, refusing to let her last childe die. Punching Angel, he flew back in to the weapons cabinet.

"This is your fault." Angel stood. "You." He snarled, eyes flashing. He grabbed her, viciously throwing her in to the counter. She toppled on to the floor. Angel's anger took over as he realized that the reason every single person he cared about was dead, because of that bitch. "You bitch." Angel snarled, kicking her in the ribs. Cordelia growled, but knew she couldn't interuppt, because she would also be dust. Angel lifted up his stake.

"No." Cordelia whispered. Angel staked Darla. Her ashes fell to the floor, the last noise she made, a scream. Buffy and Angel's heads snapped up to Cordelia. Another tear fell from his eye. His legs and arms suddenly felt very heavy as he made his way around one counter, Buffy around the other. Cordelia went through her options, and jumped over the counter, stumbling to the ground. Regaining her balance, Cordelia staggered across the Hyperion. She just made it to the double doors when Buffy grabbed her by her hair, throwing her to the ground.

"No." Angel said. "This is my fight.." Buffy understood, stepping back. Swallowing hard, Angel stepped one foot forwards staring at the girl who tried to collect herself together. "This makes me feel like I'm the bad guy.." He whispered, kneeling down. Grabbing her throat, he pushed her to the wall with him. "Why did you let me love you?" Angel asked, voice broken in despair. "I don't understand." Sobs choked in his throat.

"Come back to me, baby. I'll forgive you for killing our family..We'll start a new one, and we'll be together."

"No." He choked. "I can't."

"We'll be happy. Forever. Eternally." He shook his head.

"You killed her!" Bringing the stake down hard, he put it straight in her chest. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him, doubled over.

"Angel?" It came out as a broken squeak. That was just before she turned to dust. Stepping back, Angel fumbled with the stake, before it loosely fell to the ground. Angel toppled to the floor, sobs shaking his body, shaking him vigorously.

"No, no no!" He cried, hysterically, his heart in aching pain. Buffy watched, heart broken. Wiping a tear from her eye, she decided not to intervene. "I love you.." He whispered to the ground. "Come back to me..Please.." Crawling to the ashes on the ground, he picked them up, just to let them fall through in between his fingers. "I'm so sorry..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, Angel was settled back in Sunnydale. Buffy had to practically force him to come back with him. He hadn't spoken once since the night he had to kill his friends. She tried to talk to him, but he shook her off. She tried to give him a glass of blood, he threw it in the wall. Everytime Buffy entered his room, he was holding a photo of his friends, crying.

He would occasionally draw sketches of them. All of them, happy, together. Buffy saw a sketch of Angel and Cordelia kissing, and she knew she was over Angel, and her heart broke a little more everytime she thought about how she'd feel if she lost someone she loved that much. Eventually, he would learn to talk again. Eventually, he'd be able to go a day without drawing a picture of them. But until then, he was forced to suffer. In the dark.

**End.**


End file.
